Sitio singular
by Inochan-Uchiha
Summary: Ino quiere acabar con un molesto rumor e invita a tres hermosos chicos a una cita sin explicarles el por qué los invitó. Ella planea hacerle creer que no hace tal cosa como destrozar corazones. Pero tener un día pacifico no estaba en el vocabulario de la rubia, más si su cita era en un lugar inusual: una feria. One-short dedicado a a Luniithaa. leves ShikaIno, GaaIno, ItaIno.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**One-short dedicado a ****Luniithaa**

* * *

.

¡Vaya hermosa mañana! Apenas amaneció y los rayos del sol entraron en aquella hermosa casa, a comparación como todos los días de Konoha en este día una hermosa rubia ya estaba levantada, no estaba usualmente acostada en su cama con los brazos y piernas abiertas besando su almohada; no, claro que no, la rubia que tenía como nombre Ino ya estaba despierta ¡e incluso duchada y vestida!

Para Ino ese día era especial ¿Por qué? Saldría en una cita… y no cualquier cita. Ella vestía en ropa casual después de todo no le gustaba llamar tanto la atención, ya mucho tenía con romper ―sin consentimiento ― los corazones de muchos chicos, ¡hasta le habían puesto un apodo! «La destrozadora de corazones » No obstante, daba a crédito que sonaba muy bien… ¡Pero no le gustaba tener un apodo, mucho menos que crearan una rima! « Cada uno salió con ella, unos murieron en combate otros ni palabras pudieron pronunciar, porque ella era la que destrozaba un corazón más» ¡¿Por qué diablos pensaban eso?! Estaba segurísima que se parecía más a un poema.

No, pero Ino era muy inteligente ¡y haría que a todos les quedara claro que ella no destrozaba corazones! Por eso mismo, eligió a tres guapísimos chicos, y cuando ellos se dieran cuenta que ella no destrozaba corazones irían con el chisme y les contaría a toda la preparatoria ¡Plan perfecto! Dejaría atrás ese estúpido apodo.

―Eres sexy Ino―sonrió de lado con avaricia, mirando con detenimiento su cuerpo, pero, dejo de posar enfrente del espejo y se sonrojó ―deja de decir estupideces… ―se tapó la cara pues estaba muy roja del rostro.

Dio los últimos retoques y con una mirada determinante suspiró.

―No te retires… tu puedes Ino―Se alentó con los ojos cerrados―Bien―Otro suspiro―A lograr el objetivo.

Y fue así como la hermosa rubia abandonó su hogar, para ir a una cita, pero la corazonada le decía que no saldría del todo bien.

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo00000000

.

Los tres ya estaban allí; uno suspirando cada segundo, el otro con los ojos perdidos en los juguetes de felpa, y el último simplemente despreocupado moviendo la cabeza.

Sin duda se sentían como extraños ese sentimiento de intranquilidad rondaba en ellos; ellos se conocían de vista, quizás se saludaron alguna vez, pero era realmente problemático tener los tres una cita con la rubia, diría uno de ellos.

Sólo se imaginaban uno sosteniendo la mano de Ino, otro sosteniendo la mano faltante y el último conversando idioteces.

_Patético_.

― ¡Por fin!―exclamó cansada apareciendo enfrente de ellos; los tres instintivamente giraron la cabeza, bajaron un poco su cabeza y encontraron la cabellera dorada― ¿Los hice esperar?

―No, viniste a tiempo… ―la miró directo a los ojos―dos horas de retraso no es mucho ¿eh? ―Inquirió con el rostro aburrido.

― ¡Bah! Tu cállate Shikamaru―balbuceó unas cuantas maldiciones más y, observó con fingida tranquilidad a los muchachos, ya no estaba tan segura si el plan se lograría. Mas, ella era Ino, todo estaría bien.

Carraspeó un poco había corrido mucho para llegar temprano y dar una buena imagen, todavía juraba que su despertador estaba perfectamente bien, claro cada cinco minutos se atrasaba pero, no era tanto.

«_Bueno toda ha comenzado»_ se dijo en pensamientos nerviosos ¿Qué haría con tres chicos? Si lo pensaban, uno de ellos antes hablaba, el otro sumamente maduro− rogaba que no le descubriera el plan sabía que a ese chico nadie lo podía doblegar− e inteligente como ningún otro, por último, su mejor amigo quien fue obligado−con toda clase de tortura− a ir a esa cita.

― ¡Shika! Sabes me gustaría ir a ese lugar que todos mencionaban… ―Shikamaru asintió aparentando escuchar―donde subes a un carrusel y vas en un lago, o agua supongo. —dijo dudando.

―sabes, no deberías tocar eso, podrías destrozar el vidrio en pedazos―intentó llamar su atención, aunque la voz escandalosa de Ino no lo dejaba hablar. ―Mira, puedes obtenerlo ¿quieres saber cómo? ― le interrogó como si fuera un chiquillo de cinco, el muchacho de hebras rojizas no apartó su mano de la máquina, todavía mantenía un ojo en hacia la máquina y otro lo observaba con el rabillo.

― ¿Cómo? ―espetó.

El mayor sonrió: ― supongo que no vienes muy seguido a estos lugares ¿verdad? ―el otro asintió con lentitud. ― Hay dos máquinas diferentes; una donde se ocupa el dinero para querer ganar un premio… ¿Cómo? Tomas un yen y lo introduces en el orificio plano y puedes jugar para ganar esos premios…; la segunda maquina se ocupan fichas parecidas a un yen, falsas por supuesto, y de la misma manera se introducen.

―Ajá―intrigado le prestó más atención.

―Te prestaré un yen y trata de agarrar con la maquina ese peluche que tanto observabas―Se sacudió el pantalón buscando el dinero, cuando logró encontrarlo alzó la mano hasta la cara del chico manteniendo una leve sonrisa.

El de pelo rojo agradeció con un corto "um" y tomó el yen sin voltear totalmente el rostro.

La rubia sólo observaba a la par de Shikamaru sonriendo con prudencia hasta que él le dio un fuerte codazo, Ino reaccionó mal le gritó unas cuantas cosas, al final Shikamaru terminó disculpándose, mencionando algo que hizo a Ino recobrar sus pensamientos.

― ¡Chicos! ― llamó con exageración, pues claro semejante grito sobresaltó al Nara―estamos perdiendo el tiempo ¿Por qué no vamos a los puestos de golosinas?

―Silencio―ordenó el chico tomando por décima vez la palanca del juego. ―esta vez lo lograré. ―aseguró para el mismo.

El azabache suspiró, su dinero, su tan amado dinero estaba siendo gastado por un casi extraño.

― ¡Gaara-kun así nunca ganaras! ―Ino caminó tres pequeño pasos y llegó a donde Gaara, con delicadeza le quitó el mando al pelirrojo y comenzó a mover la palanca.

―Es buena ¿No crees?―Shikamaru que estaba a su par levantó los hombros restándole importancia.

―Algo―terminó de mencionar el Nara.

Pasaron pocos minutos e Ino ya se encontraba rodeada de millones de peluches cada uno de diferente tamaño y colores.

―No. ―Dijo Gaara. ―quiero a ese―señaló a un peluche que estaba hasta lo último.

Ella pronunció un cortado "bueno" y prosiguió con el juego.

Con bastante esfuerzo, logró obtener el preciado peluche que Gaara quería, él aceptó alegre el peluche, prácticamente se lo arrancó de las manos, Ino bufó, menudas personas había elegido.

Ya con el obstáculo fuera –el peluche de Gaara–; por fin comenzaron a caminar, observaron los extravagantes puestos de venta, mencionando unas cuantas oraciones para no aburrirse.

A Ino le llamó la atención las golosinas que se encontraban en un puesto hizo un mohín tratando de llamar la atención de los tres jóvenes, no lo logró así que optó por ir ella sola sin decir a donde iba ¿El resultado? Ino compró la deliciosa golosina morada y quedó completamente sola en medio de muchas personas, era obvio para su desesperación se había perdido.

―Odio las ferias.

* * *

―Sólo ella puede hacerme esto―murmuró indignado sentado en lo que aparentemente parecía una banca.

El joven aburrido, no podía caber lo despistada que podía ser su mejor amiga, se encontraba enojado con ella y a la misma vez preocupado, las ferias no sólo eran gigantes en ellas rondaban excesivos peligros, estaba seguro que peligraba su vida, después de todo Inoichi no era un señor de quien confiar.

― ¿Estamos en problemas? ―inquirió con frialdad alzando un poco la ceja izquierda.

―No ustedes. Yo si―exhaló una gran cantidad de aire. ―Tonta―la maldijo.

Itachi miró el cielo pensativo, hacía más de una hora que la andaban buscando, si tan solo tuvieran una pista, no conocía absolutamente a Ino, nada de nada apenas sabía que existía, todo le resultaba complicado pensando en donde podría encontrarse la rubia.

―Tú la conoces… ¿Shikamaru? ―dijo dudoso, el Nara asintió dando por hecho que así se llamaba― ¿Dónde crees que se encuentra esa chica?

―Ni idea―respondió confuso―nunca había venido a este lugar pero―pausó―si fuera Ino me gustaría ir a un lugar donde se encontraran muchas personas.

―No ayuda en nada―habló Gaara.

Itachi se chasqueó los dedos, cerrando los ojos.

« _Me gustaría ir a ese lugar que todos mencionaban, donde subes a un carrusel y vas en un lago» _

Asustado Itachi se sobresaltó al escuchar la chillona voz de Ino en su cabeza.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntaron unísonos.

― ¡Ino está en un carrusel! ―gritó satisfecho, olvidando la mayor parte de la oración.

― ¡Que! ―Gritaron alarmados, instantáneamente Shikamaru y Gaara se miraron con una ceja alzada.

―No repitas lo que diga―dijo desconfiado el pelirrojo.

― ¿Cómo diablos Ino está en un carrusel? ―Preguntó ignorando a Gaara― ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Eres brujo Itachi? ¡Explícame por…!

― ¡Guarda silencio Shikamaru! ―bramó un poco enojado interrumpiendo al Nara― No está exactamente en un carrusel, estoy seguro que está cerca de uno; lo sé porque Ino lo dijo cuando yo ayudaba a Gaara.

―No recuerdo que me hayas ayudado Itachi―escupió arrogante.

El Uchiha rodó los ojos.

―Como sea, yo iré a buscarla—Itachi les dio la espalda.

—Lo que quieres es estar a solas con ella, de ninguna manera dejaré que eso pase—esta vez fue Gaara quien habló, deslizando con sus dedos por el peluche, mirando con recelo a Itachi. —Nunca.

—Muy bien, entonces, vayamos todos ¿está bien? —Propuso un poco irritado, tampoco a Shikamaru le gustaba la idea de un Itachi solo con Ino.

Cada uno asistió en silencio, escondiendo lo alterado que estaban en su interior, ellos se formulaban distintas preguntas que involucraban a la platinada Yamanaka, muy a su pesar, sabían que algo estaba cambiando.

Ahora lo más importante era encontrar a la rubia.

* * *

Se mantenía en cuclillas admirando como un infante la observaba desde lejos. El niño se mantenía rígido con cierto temor en sus ojos; Ino se sorprendió y frunció ambas ceja haciendo una mueca graciosa al instante el pequeño se carcajeó un poco.

« ¡Qué bien!» Pensó aliviada.

Se llenó de confianza y sonrió enseñando sus "blancos dientes" al niño, el pequeño se sobresaltó, y huyó asustado casi arrastrando a su mamá por toda la multitud. Ino contempló paralizada la escena.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —se preguntó impactada por la actitud del niño, sin esperar que la respuesta le llegará a la mente levantó lo hombros, desinteresada.

Farfulló muchas cosas enojada en contra del niño, tras las miradas curiosas de varias personas entonces se dio cuenta que estaba en una posición inapropiada e incómoda, se levantó no sin antes tomar un pedazo de papel azul entre sus manos, se acomodó el flequillo comenzando a leer, sin tomarle importancia a la imagen que salía.

— ¡Oh, pero si está cerca! —Chilló.

Corrió apresurada empujando a las personas de la feria, olvidando el pedazo de papel en el suelo, en aquel papel se podía apreciar un hermoso carrusel totalmente distinto a la imaginación de Ino.

* * *

No era precisamente lo que esperaban, estaba claro que ellos tres-incluida Ino-no tenían ni la remota idea como eran las ferias; se asquearon totalmente al ver el círculo gigante de niñitos que se formaba.

— ¿Eso es un carrusel? —Gaara interrogó al de su par.

—Supongo—respondió el de coleta.

De la misma forma Itachi no podía creerlo, siendo más maduro que ellos se sentía decepcionado de ser engañado vilmente por el mismo. El Uchiha frunció ambas cejas al sentir como un cuerpo lo empujaba hacia delante, sin poder contenerse llegó a su límite de paciencia.

— ¡Deberías de tener más cuidado im…! —Ni siquiera pudo terminar el insulto cuando dos orbes celestes fijó su mirada en la suya; Itachi no era cobarde aun así se escabulló con una mueca nerviosa hacia un lado temiendo por su existencia.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Gritó frunciendo los labios morados—Puedes terminar de decir lo que quieras después ¡Pero yo me montaré en esa cosa!

— ¡Por mi madre! ¿Ino que pasó con tus labios? —ladró alterado entonces la sacudió por los hombros tratando que le prestara atención.

— ¿Qué con mis labios? —dijo despectiva.

—Están azules—dijo Shikamaru.

—Morados—corrigió con voz altanera Gaara. —Como sea, por fin te encontramos… Ino, ya está oscureciendo—pausó un momento para ver el cielo—es hora de irnos.

— ¡Que no, mierda! Me subiré—La rubia no le importó las miradas desconcertantes que le dirigían, cuando se dispuso a caminar la frívola voz de Itachi la paró en seco.

— ¿sigues pensando que eso es un juego para enamorados? —interrogó con gracia—que yo recuerde no hay un lago ni siquiera hay agua ¡ni una canoa con un remo! —dramatizó Itachi.

— ¿Algún problema? —le preguntó furiosa— ¡Sólo quería ir a ese lugar que las parejas mencionan! Es claro que nunca he venido a ferias así, ni tan siquiera me he subido a estos tipos de juegos ¡déjenme en paz!

Gaara bufó.

—Yo también quiero subirme—Miró a Ino directo hacia los ojos manteniendo los mismos inexpresivos ojos que siempre tenía. —Creo que Shikamaru igual.

El Nara asintió.

Itachi cerró los ojos en negación a subirse.

—Están locos.

* * *

Las personas mayores no evitaron miraran a los cuatro jóvenes en el juego mecánico, casi todas farfullaban lo singular y raritos jóvenes que estaban montados en los caballitos.

— ¡Uuuuhh! Esto es lo máximo—se carcajeó sintiendo como el viento chocaba en su frente.

— ¡No pienso lo mismo, Ino Yamanaka! —Gimió aterrado Shikamaru.

—Por cierto—Gritó alzando la voz en gran escala—sé que fue egoísta de mi parte no haberles dicho porque habían venido conmigo a una cita, comprendo que perdieron mucho tiempo conmigo pero la razón fue, porque quería terminar ese maldito rumor que yo sólo sé romper corazones.

— ¡Demonios, Ino! —le tembló una ceja—No puedo creer lo infantil que eres.

—Lo siento Shika—se disculpó avergonzada—lo siento, Gaara-kun, Itachi-kun. —El último mencionado simplemente, agachó la cabeza, se sentía deprimido e idiota por ser engañado por una chica.

—No hay problema conmigo—dijo —sólo una cosa, dime "Gaara" sin el "kun" —aseveró.

—Bueno—ella asintió conforme.

—Por lo menos lograste tu objetivo, no creemos que rompes corazones adrede, es normal que hagan rumores de chicas populares y lindas, me aseguraré que quede claro, tú nunca serias capaz de hacer algo así—aseguró el azabache mayor.

—Lo sé—Chilló feliz. —Fue la culpa del tonto de Kiba, no saben cómo me enojé con él, bueno si lo rechacé una vez, sólo una, por eso él comenzó todo…—Ino siguió hablando sin detenerse.

Itachi observó de reojo a los dos que se encontraban detrás de él, mandándole una mirada retadora y como si fuera lenguaje masculino Gaara y Shikamaru entendieron a la perfección de que se trataba; como ellos dos, Itachi también se comenzaba de enamorar de Ino, con sólo una mirada bastó con declararse la guerra entre ellos.

—Oh, recordé porque tengo mis labios de color morado, compre un dulce que colora la boca, aunque sabe rico, pero mis dientes ya no son de color blanco—se rio un poco y consecutivamente siguió hablando.

Cada uno volvió a prestarle atención a Ino, con una sonrisa en el rostro, estarían complacidos a que «La destrozadora de corazones» se enamorara de ellos, era obvio que esta vez destrozaría a dos corazones y a uno haría feliz. Ninguno se rendiría con facilidad.

* * *

A/N: ¡Por Dios, por fin terminé! Estoy tan feliz, no estoy conforme, aun así, que aliviada me siento xD Enserio me gustaría saber si les gustó, también me gustaría saber tu opinión **Luniithaa :D **Por ahora descansaré un poco me siento mareada D: ¡Disculpen los horrores ortográficos! Uy siento que este one-short es fatal :(  
¡review! !

**Inochan-Uchiha. **

**5/09/14.**


End file.
